internetatwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of H.R. 3166
The Enemy Expatriation Act, disguised under the codes of H.R. 3166 and S. 1698, is a proposed law in the US Congress that would allow citizenship to be taken away as soon as the authorities find it convenient, without conviction for any crime. This is sponsored by Senator Joe Lieberman (I-CT) and Congressman Charles Dent (R-PA). This, plus the National Defence Authorization Act of 2012 which allows indefinite detainment without trial of non-Americans and even Americans. The War Within The NDAA is a yearly document that usually serves as a funding authorization for the military,but the one for 2012 allowed the President to authorize the detainment of any American and Congress to authorize the detainment of ANYONE without trial, forever. Even IF this is ever revised to not include Americna citizens, they have a back-up plan: H.R. 3166, which will allow them to take away your citizenship for ANYTHING the government doesn't like. In other words, if you're an activist, leave the US NOW while you still can. It is rapidly turning into a dictatorial police state! Their Accusations This list is for those the government dislikes, and is in the form of "what you are accused of"-- what you were actually doing. Of course, most of these will sound like bullshit, but Megaupload's site banner (from the FBI) says they were conspiring in ROCKETEERING (Jet packs except with rockets)! Hence, they will just trump up bullshit charges as exemplified below as excuses to lock you up: "Spreading bioweaponry into the United States" -- You sneezed in public at any point after entering the country or returning from another country. Either that, or you used a toilet to take a shit. "Attempt at spreading materials for arson" -- You spilled a couple drops from your alcoholic drink (alcohol can burn). "Attempt to rob a bank" -- You kicked the ATM when it was being slower than your average particle near absolute zero temperature (i.e. near zero speed) while processing your withdrawal/deposit. "Use of Chemical Weaponry" -- You passed gas. Belches and farts naturally containcarbon monoxide, which is deadly in even low concentrations with sustained exposure. The authors of this wiki would like to point out that these and more bullshit charges can and likely will be used against you should the government want to lock you up for any reason if H.R. 3166 passes The Battle Thus Far After the secret initial signing of ACTA, the corporations wanted more. They wanted to make sure no one could raise a finger against them, they wanted to sic their attack dogs, the governmental agencies, on anyone they felt like attacking. This was one of the reasons why the United States is opening its skies to unmanned aerial drones (See American Drone War 2012). These will be used to watch you wherever you go, and, if needed, employ terror tactics to keep the populace under the firm control of the Corporations and Dictators. In addition to the power of drones and 24/7 surveillance, the corporations want to arm themsevles with the power to arrest anyone, anywhere, anytime, and imprison them for as long as the corporations want, LEGALLY, so as to exercise their influence over the populace. This combination, of the NDAA 2012, H.R. 3166 and the new drone act will put us back many years... all the way back to 1984. And THAT, friends and members of the Peoples of the Free World, tells us exactly why we must fight this to our collective last breath, and then rise from our graves to continue the fight. We will not be watched, oppressed, herded, as they now attempt to do to us!